magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PSP: The Official Guide Book Issue 21
This magazine is dated Winter 2005 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Editorial: Wow... - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Index - 2 pages (129-130) News Page 13 *Nought to Sexy on Your PSP!: Gearing up for the ultimate handheld racing experience with GT Mobile *Free Game Demos!?: Did you know handheld is hardwired to get free games? Page 14 *"Cover me you idiot!": SOCOM ''to come with PSP headset *How Do You Say 'Snog' in French?: How PSP could improve your love life Page 15 *''Juiced: Eliminator: Yet more bad boy racing for your PSP *''FIFA Street 2: Playing football in the street has never looked so sexy Features Welcome - 6 pages (6-11) :To the future of games. The future of movies. The future of music. Online Gaming - 1 page (112) :Playing your PSP offline? Then you're hardly getting it to break a sweat. Get online and unleash the beast. Download - 1 page (113) :The internet is a vast repository of content, just waiting for PSP... Music - 2 pages (114-115) :Listen up! PSP's not just about games. Find out why dedicated music machines should be quaking in their pods... WiFi - 2 pages (116-117) : Gonna get yourself connected! Forget multitaps and restrective link-up cables, PSP multiplayer comes entirely without wires. Applications - 1 page (118) : Route planner, email client, chat terminal, PDA? PSP is shaping up to be all things to all men. Movies - 2 pages (120-121) :Watch blockbuster movies and must-see TV, anywhere... Glossary - 3 pages (125-127 :If just playing games isn't enough and you need to understand the technology too, here's the rundown... Previews Introduction - 2 pages (18-19) 'SOCOM: US Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo' - 2 pages (20-21) 'Daxter' - 2 pages (22-23) 'Ape Escape' - 2 pages (24-25) 'Advent Shadow' - 1 page (26) 'The Sims 2' - 2 pages (28-29) 'The Godfather' - 2 pages (30-31) 'Pinball Hall of Fame: The Gottlieb Collection' - 2 pages (32-33) 'Metal Gear Ac!d²' - 2 pages (36-37) 'Space Invaders Evolution' - 1 page (38) 'Lemmings' - 1 page (39) 'Infected' - 1 page (40) '50 Cent: Bulletproof' - 2 pages (42-43) 'Guilty Gear Judgement' - 1 page (44) 'Football Manager 2006' - 1 page (45) 'Prince of Persia Revelations' - 2 pages (48-49) 'Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble' - 2 pages (50-51) 'Key of Heaven' - 1 page (52) 'Frogger: Helmet Chaos' - 1 page (54) 'Pac-Man World 3' - 1 page (55) Reviews Introduction - 2 pages (56-57) Adverts Games *Gottlieb Pinball Classics'' - System 3 - PSP - 1 page (2) *''Ridge Racer'' - Sony - PSP - 2 pages (34-35) *''Wipeout Pure'' - Sony - PSP - 1 page (41) *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' - Sony - PlayStation 2 - 2 pages (46-47) *''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' - Rockstar - PSP - 1 page (53) *''Midnight Club 3: Dub Edition'' - Rockstar - PSP - 1 page (69) *''Pursuit Force'' - Sony - PSP - 1 page (77) *''Ridge Racer, Ape Academy, Pursuit Force, Everybody's Golf, Namco Museum Battle Collection, WRC, Twisted Metal: Head-On. Wipeout Pure'' - Sony - PSP - 1 page (131) *''Archer Maclean's Mercury'' - Atari - PSP - 1 page (132) Magazines *PlayStation 2: Official Magazine – UK Issue 67 - 1 page (12) *Total Film Issue 110 - 1 page (124) *SFX Issue 138 - 1 page (128) Other Credits Art Editor :Terry Stokes Deputy Art Editor :Stuart Radcliffe Contributing Writers :Lee Hall, Lee Hart, Keith Stuart, Daniel Griffiths, Joao Diniz Sanches, Dean Mortlock, Geraint Evans, Oliver Hurley Other Issues Category:Future Publishing issues Category:Magazines cover-dated 2005 Category:Magazines released in 2005 Category:PSP: The Official Guide Issues Category:Contains PSP Reviews